


las cualidades ocultas de un cerdito japones

by carmenhabanerareiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, victor pasa verguenza, yuuri plurilingüista
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenhabanerareiz/pseuds/carmenhabanerareiz
Summary: quien diría que un lindo cerdito japones tiene muchas mas cualidades de las que se cree ver a primera vista.-Ce japonais a de belles fesses (este japones tiene unas hermosas nalgas)- le dijo el ruso a chris con una sonrisa tontorrona mientras veia al pequeño y adorable japones pasar frente suyo, chris por su lado soltó un resoplido burlón mientras veía la cara de yuuri colorearse como apetecible tomate.-uh..umm..J-J'apprécierais que tu ne regardes pas tellement mon cul? (Apreciaría que no mires tanto mi culo?)- solto el pequeño cerdito antes de salir corriendo avergonzado por haberle dicho tal cosa a su idolo, por otro lado al ruso se le fue el color del rostro y se quedo petrificado en su lugar, chris se destornillo de risa.





	1. el cerdito aprende

**Author's Note:**

> esta es un short-fic que nacio de la nada, por lo que no tendran mucho sustancia solo son ocurrencias de momento.  
> no soy buena con el francés, si mucho puedo decir la pomme decentemente asi que use traductor por lo que pido perdon desde un principio si ven fallas en lo escrito y pueden corregirme si asi lo desean :3

A pesar de que muchos no lo creían, yuuri siempre fue talentoso para aprender cosas, esta faceta suya se mostró desde su primera infancia cuando después de perseguir en varias ocasiones a su hermana como un pollito detrás de mama gallina a sus clases de ballet con minako, yuuri termino mostrando gran habilidad imitando los movimientos que hacía su hermana ganándose así un lugar en clases de ballet.

Cuando yuuri comenzó a ir a la escuela, mostraba un gran dominio e interés en los temas expuestos allí,aprendió rápidamente las matemáticas, a leer y a dibujar bonito a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros que se interesaban mas en el juego, lastimosamente yuuri nunca aprendió a hacer amigos en la escuela, al ser un chiquillo introvertido y estudioso eran mas los que le ignoraban que los que mostraban interés en jugar con él sin embargo yuuri estaba demasiado ocupado aprendiendo para que esto hiciera mella en sus días de niñez, ademas de que tenia una familia amorosa, una gran maestra y una maravillosa facilidad para el aprendizaje.

Cuando yuuri fue por primera vez en compañía de minako al ice castle sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a los niños deslizándose y riendo, al poco tiempo yuuri aprendió a patinar y obtuvo sus primeros amigos, yuko y takeshi a pesar de que este ultimo parecía mas su bully que su amigo; aun así amaba pasar sus días allí disfrutando de la compañía de esos niños un par de años mayores que el y disfrutando de su nueva pasión que pronto labraría para él su vocación y su futuro. poco antes de pasar a la escuela secundaria en la vida de yuuri apareció victor nikiforov, su mayor ídolo y la persona que impulsaría su pasión por el patinaje a adoración y crearía en el deseos de entrar a las competencias.  
Cuando yuuri finalmente entro a la secundaria aprendió ingles rápidamente y algunas frases sueltas en ruso, era un pequeño y adorable fanboy que practicaba día tras día el idioma de su idolo para cuando se le diera la oportunidad de conocerlo podría agradecerle en su lengua materna el haberle regalado tanta inspiración con cada una de sus preciosas rutinas, yuuri aun no aprendía a hacer amigos, era demasiado introvertido en la secundaria pero si consiguió un par de abusones.

Cuando yuuri finalmente entro a la preparatoria ya había comenzado a patinar de forma competitiva, las nacionales, el Gran Prix Junior y los words Juniors fueron algunas de las competencias a las que asistió, nunca gano una medalla de oro a pesar de su talento, algunas fueron plata y otras bronce pero nunca un oro, para ese entonces yuuri ya había desarrollado ansiedad. la presión escolar, la exigencia que le pedía el patinaje artístico, el acondicionamiento físico que obtenía con el ballet, la pubertad que había hecho estragos en su metabolismo, los problemas económicos que comenzaban a asolar el onsen familiar, los insultos hacia su masculinidad que recibió de sus compañeros de secundaria y la ausencia de amigos ademas de yuko y takeshi habían creado una pequeña bomba que exploto para convertirse en ansiedad y baja autoestima, lo que trajo consigo muchos problemas en las competencias ya que le jugaban una mala pasada.

cuando faltaban un par de años para que yuuri finalmente abandonara las competencias juniors e hiciera su debut senior, conoció a su primer amigo extranjero y una nueva lengua que aprender, paso durante las practicas antes de la competencia, la ansiedad de nuevo le había atacado y se había ido a esconder a un pasillo aparentemente solitario cuando choco con Christophe Giacometti, un chico rubio que tenia dos años mas que yuuri, esa seria su ultima participación en los Junior y fue él quien gano los oros que yuuri nunca pudo ganar, chris fue paciente y amable con el, lo ayudo a salir de su ataque en ansiedad siendo cuidadoso con yuuri, chris termino cantándole canciones en francés para tranquilizar a yuuri lo que causo que este ultimo desarrollara interés en una nueva lengua, se bilingüe se quedaba corto para yuuri. cuando la competencia había terminado, yuuri con una nueva medalla de plata para su colección y chris con un nuevo oro para presumir, ambos también habían ganado una nueva amistad, siguieron en contacto a pesar del pasar de los años, chris se propuso a enseñarle francés a yuuri y a apoyarlo cuando no se sentía bien y yuuri por su lado a escuchar, apoyar y consolar a chris con sus nuevas parejas que poco duraban, chris insistía en que el era un alma libre y yuuri prefería dejarlo ser excepto cuando el suizo se empeñaba en mandarle desnudos según él artísticos o manosearle el trasero cuando tenia la oportunidad, ahí yuuri tenia que ponerle un alto al suizo.

Cuando yuuri se fue a Detroit para entrenar con celestino, yuuri aprendió muchas mas cosas que las que había aprendido en lo que llevaba de vida, aprendió a ser mas amigable gracias a pichit su adorable mejor amigo tailandes que se gano su cariño apenas llegado a estados unidos, aprendió tailandes para ayudar a pichit a adaptarse a su nueva vida americana,aprendio a cocinar para que ni pichit murieran de hambre, aprendio que la universidad era genial excepto cuando tenia pruebas, aprendio a jugar videojuegos como todo un profesional, aprendió diversos estilos de baile, aprendió a tocar instrumentos influenciado por una amiga en su universidad, aprendio sobre la diversidad cultural, aprendió nuevos saltos y nuevas técnicas para su patinaje, aprendió, aprendió y aprendió llenándose de todo tipo de saberes. lastima que nunca aprendió a tener seguridad de si mismo ni tampoco nunca aprendió a ser buen bebedor.

yuuri estaba agradecido de todo lo que había vivido y aprendido cuando fue a su primer Gran Prix Senior en sochi.

yuuri quería que la tierra se lo tragara cuando termino de ultimo en su primer Gran Prix en sochi, Yuuri queria meter su cabeza en un hoyo cuando se dio cuenta que hizo el ridículo frente a su ídolo y tambien cuando un puberto con cara de yankee lo insulto por andar llorando como nena en el baño, yuuri quería ir a pedirle disculpas a su familia por hacerles fallado, Yuuri quería ir a esconderse a su habitación a llorar por su vicchan cuando era hora de ir al banquete, yuuri queria tirarse del alguna ventana cuando escucho a su idolo decir que tenia bonito trasero y él inescrupulosamente le contesto cuando tuvo la posibilidad de hacerse el desentendido ,yuuri quería nunca haber aprendido francés de chris u otro idioma en general, yuuri quería nunca haber aprendido a patinar, yuuri quería ahogarse en alcohol para olvidar lo mas penoso y depresivo que le habia pasado en los últimos tres dias de su vida.  


yuuri quería muchas cosas, lastima que yuuri sabia que el mundo estaba empeñado en joderle la vida, yuuri habia aprendido que el mundo era una perra desgraciada.


	2. la vergüenza de la leyenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> victor realmente lamenta ser tan imprudente, habia botado a la basura su oportunidad con el bonito chico japones, no le extrañaria para nada que yuuri huyera de el cada vez que le viera cerca.  
> -chris matame porfavor- suplico un ruso rey del drama antes de dejarse caer en brazos de su mejor amigo, chris se daba palmaditas de felicitacion mentalmente por hacerle enseñado frances a yuuri, sabe que la diversion apenas ha comenzado.

victor podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano la cantidad de veces que había pasado algún tipo de vergüenza, o al menos podía hacer eso antes de conocer al dulce japonés que le había llamado la atención, desde hace un par de meses el japones había llamado su atención, sabia que el chico era talentoso se notaba a leguas sin embargo también podía notar la inseguridad que destilaba cada uno de sus poros. lo que comenzó como un pequeño interés en los elementos artisticos de su patinaje se convirtió en un breve crush por el japonesito al ver lo tierno, dulce y atento que era, no sirvió mucho que yuuri también fuera amigo de chris que solo termino de alimentar el interés de victor con bonitas anécdotas que tuvo el placer de compartir con el cerdito. cuando victor  vio al chico fallar tan estrepitosamente en su patinaje su corazón sufrió de pequeñitos dolores, era claro que  no era esa compasión hacia un compañero patinador era mas que ello, victor conocía demasiado bien su personalidad despreocupada y hasta demasiado egocentrista como para que realmente le importarse la vida de otros, victor tenia claro que ahora era mas que un crush,lo que victor no tenia claro que era un verdadero idiota y si sumamos  su enamoramiento a la formula, adios dignidad.

victor quería romper el hielo, victor no sabia como romper el hielo con un chico tímido, victor solo sabia tratar a sus fans, victor espanto de yuuri al proponerla una foto conmemorativa.

victor sintió vergüenza de si mismo después de mucho tiempo al ver al chico mirarle casi con dolor en los ojos y alejarse, victor se deprimió hasta que fue hora del banquete.

cuando llegaron al banquete los ojos de victor registraron perímetro por perímetro hasta dar con yuuri, yuuri no se veia feliz y eso hacia doler el bonito corazoncito de oro de victor, victor quería acercarse pero sabia que la había regado en grande proponiendole una foto a yuuri, gracias a chris victor había entendido que ademas de quedar como un petulante egocéntrico hacia hecho sentir mal a yuuri pues desde su perspectiva parecia que victor nunca lo tomo enserio como una competencia, no le dio ni reconocimiento y valía como competidor. victor queria golpearse el rostro con una pared al comprenderlo, chris no lo dejo 'tu bonita cara vale mas que mi gato y mi casa juntos, saldra caro, mejor grita en esta almohada o vete a llorar al baño que se yo' dijo su mejor amigo mientras le miraba con burla, gracias chris.

victor se unió a chris con un par de copas en sus manos cuando había terminado de hablar con los patrocinadores, se dedicaron a admirar el bonito japones que caminaba con cansancio por la sala, a victor casi le da un paro cuando vio al chico pasar frente suyo, parecía un ángel, un bello ángel que vino a traerle desgracias pero eso victor lo sabría mas tarde.

sin poder detener su bocota soltó lo primero que se le vino la mente al mirarlo, al menos tuvo la decencia de cambiar el idioma, hubiera sido vergonzoso decirle aquello a chris mientras cabía la posibilidad de que yuuri pudiera oir.

-Ce japonais a de belles fesses (este japones tiene unas hermosas nalgas)- le dijo el ruso a chris con una sonrisa tontorrona mientras veia al pequeño y adorable japones pasar frente suyo, chris por su lado soltó un resoplido burlón mientras veía la cara de yuuri colorearse como apetecible tomate.

yuuri miro incomodo en varias direcciones antes de mirar el rostro de victor con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y temblando como un corderito asustado.-uh..umm..J-J'apprécierais si tu ne regardes pas tellement mes fesses- solto el pequeño cerdito antes de salir corriendo avergonzado por haberle dicho tal cosa a su ídolo

fue vergonzoso, yuuri pudo oir, yuuri pudo entender, yuuri sabia frances, yuuri huyo asustado de él como si se tratara de un acosador, habia pasado verguenza frente a su crush dos veces en menos de 24 horas, chris estaba ahogandose de la risa a su lado... mucha informacion para asimilar.

victor.exe dejo de funcionar.

victor se amaba mucho a si mismo y amaba su personalidad pero a veces y solo a veces principalmente cuando hay un chico guapo y tierno de nombre yuuri katsuki, victor realmente lamenta ser tan imprudente, había botado a la basura su oportunidad con el bonito chico japones, no le extrañaria para nada que yuuri huyera de el cada vez que le viera cerca.

-chris matame por favor- suplico un ruso rey del drama antes de dejarse caer en brazos de su mejor amigo, chris se daba palmaditas de felicitacion mentalmente por hacerle enseñado frances a yuuri, sabe que la diversión apenas ha comenzado. -porque no me dijiste que el sabe francés chris!!?- se quejo mientras se abanicaba con la mano tratando de encontrar aire y respirar.

-nimiedades victor nimiedades, pero vaya! deberían darme un premio, le enseñe muy bien francés!!- dijo el suizo con alegría, victor solo quiso morir.

\-------

_conociendo a tu crush japones_

_-lista redactada por victor nikiforov- en algun futuro viktor katsuki-nikiforov_

  1. _patina bonito, parece un príncipe en la pista._
  2. _es buen amigo de chris: pedir información a chris_
  3. _tiene ansiedad , mi bebe :'c -información filtrada de chris._
  4. _habla ingles con fluidez_
  5. _le gustan los caniches, makkachin seguro lo amara._
  6. _sabe ballet -informacion filtrada de chris_
  7. _esta soltero gracias a dios todo poderoso - inforacion filtrada de chris, gracias chris!_
  8. _sabe frances, por todos lo infiernos sabe frances._



 

 


End file.
